PBA 020a
7:20:51 PM Wynn (unarmored): lol can I either go to the library or go look for Bellami? 7:22:08 PM Wynn (unarmored): I'm cool with just "sitting in the library reading" if you don't want to actually run another room though 7:22:15 PM Holly: Nope, I'm fine with that. 7:23:05 PM Holly: Bellami is in one of the previously empty rooms. When she opens the door she only just resembles herself--she's wearing plain pants and a shirt and socks. 7:23:43 PM Holly: The socks are too big. So is most of the rest of it. She's still wearing the bracelets, but all the other jewelry is off. 7:23:46 PM Wynn (unarmored): Hello, Mother Bellami. May I speak to you? 7:24:48 PM Holly: Bellami: ... of course. 7:25:13 PM Wynn (unarmored): I wanted to check on you. I can imagine last night was quite shocking. 7:26:05 PM Holly: Bellami nods, keeping her eyes on the floor. 7:27:01 PM Wynn (unarmored): I have to admit, I let some of your comments get under my skin and was not as gracious as I should have been. I apologize. 7:27:44 PM Holly: Bellami: ... I was not trying to be rude. 7:27:49 PM Wynn (unarmored): I should have given you the chance to learn more of our customs and habits before taking sides. 7:27:57 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) nods. "I'm sure." 7:29:07 PM Holly: Bellami: ... I don't know what to say. 7:29:31 PM Wynn (unarmored): St. Cuthbert seems to be quite different from Cyrene, but... if you need someone to talk to who understands the pressures of following a calling, I am here. 7:30:07 PM Holly: Bellami: I don't think I can leave this room again. 7:30:23 PM Wynn (unarmored): Is it that bad? 7:30:43 PM Wynn (unarmored): I made breakfast. .......I should have brought some with me. 7:31:03 PM Holly: Bellami: I can't face people who *know.* 7:31:26 PM Wynn (unarmored): Who know?....... what you told us last night? 7:32:19 PM Holly: Bellami nods. 7:32:41 PM Wynn (unarmored): We all have secrets. Most have been discovered. I doubt anybody will hold it against you or belittle you for it. 7:32:59 PM Holly: Bellami: It's *humiliating.* 7:33:51 PM Wynn (unarmored): I'm not sure I really understand, but I understand that you would not want to relive it. 7:35:04 PM Wynn (unarmored): You must have been very important at home. 7:35:23 PM Holly: Bellami: That everyone *knows* that I haven't had any children and my own goddess hates me? Isn't it obvious? 7:35:38 PM Wynn (unarmored): I don't think you can know that. 7:36:22 PM Holly: Bellami: There can't be any other reason for it. I wouldn't be here if she cared. I should never have retired." 7:36:27 PM Wynn (unarmored): Maybe she's just... distracted. 7:36:36 PM Wynn (unarmored): No, I don't think the pods have anything to do with the gods. 7:36:57 PM Wynn (unarmored): There are quite a few of us here who follow gods, and we have not lost our connection to them. 7:37:27 PM | Edited 7:38:08 PM Holly: Bellami: I gave her *fourteen children* and now, she will not let me have even one. Not even one of my own. 7:37:49 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) gives a small smile. "The gods can be fickle." 7:38:21 PM Holly: Bellami: Yes. ... I can't come out. 7:38:42 PM Wynn (unarmored): Well, I hope you change your mind, but I can go get you some food for now. 7:38:48 PM Wynn (unarmored): I'm afraid it's not very good. 7:39:00 PM Wynn (unarmored): Maybe there is some bread left from last night, though. 7:39:40 PM Wynn (unarmored): ....... I know she won't, but I'd like to apologize for Allys as well. 7:39:47 PM Wynn (unarmored): She's having her own god-related issues. 7:40:08 PM Holly: Bellami: I don't know that I *should* eat anything. But thank you for your kindness. 7:40:18 PM Wynn (unarmored): Why not? 7:41:04 PM Holly: Bellami: Because I would rather die than be here. 7:41:16 PM Wynn (unarmored): .....That's awfully severe. 7:41:43 PM Wynn (unarmored): There is a chance we can still get home. We can get you home too, if we do. 7:42:35 PM Holly: Bellami shakes her head. "It doesn't matter." 7:43:38 PM Wynn (unarmored): ((do you want to break too?)) 7:44:24 PM Holly: ((I'm fine.)) 7:44:36 PM Wynn (unarmored): You know, last night you said you weren't a coward. 7:44:48 PM Wynn (unarmored): It *was* pretty brave to stand there and say what you did. 7:45:18 PM Wynn (unarmored): Perhaps if we knew more of your customs, and you of ours, we would not have had such a thing take place. 7:46:14 PM Wynn (unarmored): If you were to have a child of your own.... what would become of the father? 7:46:20 PM Holly: Bellami: Cowards are the ones who lie to themselves, pretending as though things will change somehow when they won't. 7:46:55 PM Holly: Bellami shrugs. "Whatever he liked, provided he didn't interfere." 7:47:11 PM Wynn (unarmored): Interfere? 7:47:22 PM Holly: Bellami: With us. 7:47:53 PM Wynn (unarmored): In our world, the ideal is a mother and father who take care of the child together. 7:48:14 PM Wynn (unarmored): Fathers aren't just men who provide half the genes. 7:48:20 PM Holly: Bellami: I don't require a man; I can do perfectly well on my own. 7:48:46 PM Wynn (unarmored): That's where the issue stems from, though. 7:49:33 PM Wynn (unarmored): Many men would prefer to be involved. 7:49:40 PM Wynn (unarmored): And nobody likes being used. 7:49:55 PM Holly: Bellami: None of the men here would assist without an attempt to control? 7:50:04 PM Wynn (unarmored): ....not control. 7:50:14 PM Wynn (unarmored): But you'd be using *them* to get what you want. 7:50:19 PM Wynn (unarmored): That's not fair to them. 7:50:32 PM Holly: Bellami: I don't see what business it is of theirs what I do. 7:51:03 PM Wynn (unarmored): ............ that's just not how it works in our world. 7:51:37 PM Wynn (unarmored): It might be better, in the future, if you simply let the person know you were interested in a child, *without* a relationship. 7:51:45 PM Wynn (unarmored): I'm sure some men would be happy to oblige. 7:52:01 PM Holly: Bellami: ... I never told anyone otherwise. 7:52:05 PM Wynn (unarmored): But to approach a man with interest usually implies that you are interested in *them*, not their genes. 7:52:28 PM Holly: Bellami: But I haven't approached *anybody* for that. 7:52:40 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) looks a little confused. 7:52:58 PM Wynn (unarmored): I suppose we may have misread the situation some. 7:55:09 PM Holly: Bellami: ... is it not permitted for women to speak with men? 7:55:30 PM Wynn (unarmored): Of course it is. We just... thought you had ideas about Kalor. 7:55:40 PM Wynn (unarmored): And Allys is *very* protective of her brother. 7:55:53 PM Holly: Bellami: ... he seemed intelligent, and pious. 7:56:11 PM Wynn (unarmored): I suppose he is. 7:56:44 PM Holly: Bellami: And interesting enough to talk to. 7:56:55 PM *** Holly added Janis *** 7:57:07 PM Wynn (unarmored): If you like that sort of thing. 7:57:18 PM Janis: Janis enters the room 7:57:22 PM Janis: ...um...hello? 7:57:31 PM Wynn (unarmored): Hello, Janis. 7:57:52 PM | Edited 7:58:33 PM Holly: Holly Bellami droops a bit. She's wearing the clothes Janis brought her--they don't really fit, but they're clean, so there's that. All her jewelry is gone except the bracelets. 7:58:05 PM Janis: Hi Bell 7:58:18 PM Janis: Sorry if you were doing something? 7:58:26 PM Wynn (unarmored): Just talking. 7:58:41 PM Janis: Nation says the lounge is in one of the heavens and we're going to look into it. 7:58:49 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) raises an eyebrow. 7:58:49 PM Janis: He says it's somewhere called Arcadia. 7:58:56 PM Wynn (unarmored): Arcadia? 7:59:01 PM Wynn (unarmored): Really? 7:59:08 PM Janis: That's what he said. 7:59:17 PM Janis: He says the deck is there. 7:59:29 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) looks obviously excited 7:59:51 PM Wynn (unarmored): Ummm.... I was about to get Mother Bellami something to eat. 8:00:11 PM Janis: Oh...ok... 8:00:40 PM Holly: Bellami: I'm fine. I'd prefer to stay here. 8:01:18 PM Wynn (unarmored): Janis, would you mind going to grab a plate for her? 8:01:31 PM Janis: Ok... 8:01:37 PM Janis: Janis exits to the galley 8:01:58 PM Wynn (unarmored): I hope you don't mind, Mother, but.... this is a place I didn't expect to see until I die. 8:02:14 PM Holly: Bellami: Go. 8:02:22 PM Wynn (unarmored): I do *truly* hope you will reconsider and join us when we return. 8:02:47 PM Wynn (unarmored): I think you are overestimating how much people will judge you. 8:03:05 PM Holly: Bellami shakes her head silently. 8:03:26 PM Wynn (unarmored): Well, we can talk about it later, then. 8:03:38 PM Wynn (unarmored): If you'll excuse me, I need to get dressed. 8:03:40 PM Janis: Janis re-enters with a plate of potatoes. 8:03:49 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) bows and exits. 8:04:02 PM Janis: ...well, here you are Bell. 8:04:08 PM Janis: Janis gives Bell the plate. 8:04:17 PM Holly: Bellami takes it. "... thank you." 8:04:32 PM Janis: You can come with us if you want. 8:04:38 PM Janis: It is Heaven. 8:05:09 PM Holly: Bellami: I haven't earned it. 8:05:20 PM Janis: I don't think anyone here has. 8:05:23 PM Janis: But here we are. 8:06:45 PM Holly: Bellami: ... no thank you. 8:06:49 PM Janis: Ok. 8:06:58 PM Janis: Well, if you change your mind, we'll just be upstairs. 8:07:06 PM Janis: See you later Bell. 8:07:14 PM Janis: Janis exits back to the lounge